Blues in the Night
by sharpie ink
Summary: *COMPLETE*Faye is drinking late one night and quite up to chance, she meets someone she knows. Muggings, shoot outs, rape and tension all packed into one story. Teaser and rants chapters complete! C.mon guys, lemme break 100!!!
1. Drinking and Walks in the Rain Don't Mix

**Author's notes:**

Takes place right after the events of Cowboy Bebop. Faye is drinking late one night and quite up to chance, she meets someone she knows. I suck at summaries and I don't want to give it away. Read it. It's really good. Rated PG-13 to R. 

Thoughts are in italics and flashbacks are separated by a line. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a damn thing! Except that cutie Reic!

Blues in the Night 

By roxyravette__

Chapter 1 Drinking and Walks in the Rain at Night Don't Mix 

            The 'NightLite Bar' had been Faye's home for the past two weeks. They were always open and always played good music. Not to mention all drinks were free after 3 a.m. Though the place was in dire need of a major facelift, it was still one of the best bars on the planet. This was where Faye had dragged her emotionally drained body after Spike left the Bebop. There she drank away her pain and sorrows. She would come back every night and do the same thing: Drink. Sulk. Stare. Drink some more. 

Faye sat on a barstool in the far corner alone. Hair she once took pride in was now a disheveled mess and her face was still puffy from intensive crying. Her eyes were bloodshot and empty of all emotion and she took no notice of her surroundings. The bar was empty except for the bartender. He gave her a look but decided it was against his better judgment to ask what was wrong. Faye met his eyes and he went back to wiping the counter. She looked back at the half empty glass. She sighed and smiled a sad smile. 

_"Or maybe the glass is half full?"  _

She frowned and took a swig of her drink. Meaningless nonsense. She didn't care. Why should she? Nothing mattered anymore now that the world as she knew it had shattered. The crazy kid and the dumb dog had left to go off to God knows where. She stormed off the ship as soon as the Red Tail was fixed, leaving the Bebop and Jet behind her. She was alone again. Not that that was anything new. But it was different this time. She was beyond upset and what had hurt her most of all… was that he was gone.

Spike Spiegel…out of her life forever…all because he was so goddamn stubborn. He was such a hypocrite. The nerve of him to tell her that the past could be forgotten! He was living in the past himself! She didn't want him to go…but no…he had to. Didn't he know that his death would accomplish nothing? He'd left her behind. Even with the threat of being shot, he turned his back on her. And that had hurt. Much more than what Witney had done to her. She had let her emotions get the better of her again and now she was paying for it. It was silly of her to fall in love with Spike. He was in love with another woman, besides he didn't think of her as anything special. It had all been for Julia. To Spike, women like Faye were a dime a dozen. His subtle rejection was something she should have anticipated. She had ached to tell him how she felt, but she would never get a chance now. He was dead.

Faye drank the rest of her drink and set it down angrily. He was dead, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, he had to be. Faye had no idea why she was still in this hellhole. Well she actually had an idea of why. It was hope. She clung to the belief that Spike was still alive somewhere. But as the time went on, that hope started to dim. For the last two weeks, she had been searching in vain for Spike in hospitals, morgues, and hotels. Yet she found no trace. He was simply gone. It frustrated her to no end. She asked around, but some people just didn't want to open their mouths and spill the beans. She had never felt more helpless and abandoned. Faye sighed and got up from her seat. She left a wad of bills on the counter and made her way out of the bar. It was raining hard outside.

"Great. Just fucking great!" Faye shouted to no one in particular." I never get a break!"

Pulling her thin jacket around her shoulders she walked out into the rain. Faye cursed as she narrowly avoided slipping in a puddle of water. She was halfway to the hotel when suddenly she was pulled into an alley.

"What the-?!" she cried as her arms were pulled behind her back. "Get off of m-." Faye slammed against the wall of the building. Her head swam as she was pressed up against the wall. Faye struggled against her attacker's grip but it only tightened to the point where Faye cried out in pain.

"_This is not my day_." she thought. "Look I don't have any money."

"Well you are gonna be outta luck for quite awhile Poker Alice." Her attacker said harshly. Faye froze and she felt her heart speed up.

"_That voice…it can't be…_" her mind raced. " What do you want Reic?"" she asked carefully.

"Oh so you do remember me…" he chuckled in her ear. Faye's eyes widened as a large heavy hand traced the hem of her shorts. His breath tickled her ear as he spoke.

"I want lots of things Faye," he whispered. "But you, Lady Luck, owe a sizable amount of money to us." Faye could almost see him grinning. "Does 602 mil sound familiar to you?"

"I thought that was taken care of." She replied cautiously.

"Did you really think that you could get away so easily?" Reic laughed. Faye smirked.

"Is that a rhetorical question?"  Reic suddenly threw her against a dumpster nearby. He grabbed her roughly and forced Faye onto her feet.

"Look Faye, I don't want to hurt you." Faye opened her eyes slowly. Emerald green eyes met stormy gray ones that were almost invisible under a head of dark hair. Faye was unprepared for the kiss, and Reic was forceful, almost bruising. Reic broke off the kiss and Faye was motionless. He laughed.

"If I had known you would have stayed still, I would have kissed you earlier."

"I said let go of ME!" she screamed as she wiggled out of his grip. Faye drew a knife from her pocket and slashed at Reic. He caught her wrist and with fluid like motion, he had her in his grip again. Reic tsked at her and brought up her wrist to her throat. Faye gasped as cold steel touched her throat. 

"You are being very naughty Faye." He whispered. "Should I teach you a lesson just like before?" Faye gasped as a hand lay on her thigh. 

"NO!" 

With a burst of strength and sheer willpower, Faye pushed Reic off of her. She felt the knife graze her abdomen but she ignored it. Right now she wanted to just get away. Running out of the alley she felt rather than saw Reic behind her. Gunshots fired at her only confirmed what she was thinking. 

"Faye!" she heard him yell. "Get back here!" Faye kept running clutching her wound. She didn't realize she was running in oncoming traffic until a car narrowly missed her. The driver honked the horn and gave her the one-fingered salute.  Behind her she heard tires screech and the sound of a body hitting the hood of a car. Faye turned around and saw the mess on the road. She saw what looked like Reic on the hood of a small car. Already people were getting out of their cars and crowding around. Faye turned around and continued running. 

It wasn't until she slipped in the mud that she noticed the seriousness of the knife wound. Blood was gushing out and upon seeing it she felt dizzy. 

"Shit." She cursed. Faye tried dragging her body but her muscles gave in, tired from her previous escapade. 

"_I must look so pathetic right now_." She thought. Faye fought to stay awake but the loss of blood was finally kicking in. In the end Faye lost. Rain pelted her body as she lost consciousness.

_To be continued…_

****

****


	2. Never Skip Out On the Dead

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a damn thing! Except that psycho Reic!

Blues in the Night 

By roxyravette__

Chapter 2  Never Skip Out on the Dead 

A hand covered her mouth in an attempt to muffle her screams. She squirmed and tried to get away from him, but his grip was strong.

_            "C'mon Faye," he whispered. "You know you want it." A lone tear trickled down her cheek and he licked it off, enjoying her panic and fear. He removed his hand and sobs escaped her throat. He kissed her forcefully and his hands went to her shoulders, pushing her firmly against the bed. Faye felt him through the thin material of the dress she was wearing and she tried to push him away but he wouldn't move. He broke of his kiss and smirked._

_            "Go ahead and fight," he purred. " I like it rough." Her eyes widened and she screamed, only to be silenced by the force of his kiss. And through it all, Faye cried and struggled; yet this was the price she paid for giving her trust._

________________________________________________________________________________________

Faye woke up with a gasp and sat up. Her heart eventually stopped trying to beat its way out of her chest and slowly, she loosened her death grip on the sheets. She ran a hand through her hair and lay back on the bed…Bed? Faye looked around and realized she was not in her hotel room. She was bandaged and taken care of, but the room didn't look like a hospital's. The clothes weren't hers either. Instead of her usual outfit, she wore an oversized gray T-shirt and a pair of blue drawstring shorts. All the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she had a thought.

"What if Reic brought me here?" Faye shuddered and she swore she still felt his hands on her body. She recalled the last few moments of her nightmare.

"No not a nightmare… my past…" 

Way before she had met Spike and Jet, Reic Darnay was a part of her life. Who would have thought he would fall in love with her. Maybe love wasn't the right word. It was more like lust. She had grown to trust Reic despite the fact he was a bit obsessive. Reic went on and on about making it big in casinos. That should have been her first clue but no she had to be so goddamn trusting. He revealed the truth that night and showed his true colors. Her debt collectors and Gordon had hired him to take her in. When he tried to bring her in and she refused to comply, he nearly…no she wouldn't even think about what he had almost done. She had managed to run away from him that night. But he'd found her and was hunting her again. 

_"Hopefully he's dead now._" Faye hugged herself. 

Suddenly Faye heard a door slam and heavy footsteps pad through the residence. Faye felt her heart speed up. Grabbing an empty beer bottle near her, she made her way off the bed. Quietly, she tiptoed to the door. It was open a crack and she could see someone in the kitchen. As stealthily as she could, she crept towards the kitchen. Whoever was in there was cooking and paying too much attention to the food to notice her slip in. Faye peeked around the corner. She saw a tall man bent over looking for something in a cupboard. Faye caught a whiff of what was on the stove. Pancakes. Faye's stomach growled in response.

_"Well I'll steal a pancake **after** I hit him."_

Faye smiled to herself and continued to inch forward. She couldn't make out any facial features but he did have a nice ass. 

_"What a shame…"_ she thought. _"He looks kind of cute from this angle."_

Slowly she raised the beer bottle over her head, ready to strike him down as soon as he got up. The man stood up abruptly and Faye took her chance…only to be stopped by his face. Faye dropped the bottle and the glass showered the floor. Faye stared at him in shock and disbelief. Her mouth gaped at him and she knew that her face had paled. So many thoughts ran through her head.

_"It can't be." _

_"You left and didn't come back." _

It was Spike Spiegel in all his flaming glory. That mossy green hair she always used to tease him about was still the same. That confused, almost annoyed look he gave her when he didn't know what the hell she was talking about was pasted on his face. The trademark cigarette was even there, dangling from his lips. It was all there. All of him was there. But something was different. Those eyes...those mismatched brown eyes that once held a jaded look now held something else. Faye didn't know what the hell it was but it looked familiar. Like when she would stare at herself in the mirror…

Faye shook her head to clear her thoughts. She had no idea what to say or hell, what to do. She just stood there frozen. So many emotions played across her face. Shock. Outrage. Anger. Faye struggled, trying to find the right words to say. She would start but they died before the got out of her mouth. At a loss, she finally stated the obvious.

"You're…" She whispered. "…you're supposed to be…but you're here…" Faye flustered and gave up. Faye wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to smack him but hug him at the same time. She decided to compromise. She walked up to him and touched his face. He frowned and his eyes locked onto hers. For a moment, Faye was worried and she waited for the insult that never came. She caressed his cheek…and promptly threw back her hand and slapped him hard. 

"THAT was for turning your back on me, Spike!" she yelled, her green eyes blazing with fury. "The nerve of you not to tell us…ESPECIALLY me… where you were!"

Spike touched the imprint that her hand had made. He still looked confused as he rubbed his face. They both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, not saying a word.

"Spike?" he asked, voice cutting into the thick silence. Faye looked surprised.

"Yeah you." She said smirking. "What? Did you forget or something?" Spike gave her a look that sent shivers down her spine. He looked away, but Faye caught what he didn't want her to see. Sadness. Again it made her skin crawled. Something was bothering him and it wasn't her attempt to knock him out, the awkward pause, or the slap. Faye felt a sudden urge to apologize.

"I'm sorry." Spike looked up at her. 

"I knew when I picked you up from outside, that you might know who I am." Faye gave him a puzzled look.

"Why should I not know you?" She said warily, not liking the way he said that. "I did live with you for a couple of months." Spike scratched the back of his head.

"Well, you see, when I woke up," he started. "The doctors said I had some brain damage."

"You don't look more retarded than usual." Faye retorted as she crossed her arms. Spike frowned.

"Are you always this bitchy?"

"Only with you." she said icily. " Now go on." Spike took a deep breath. 

"They said I have temporary amnesia." 

Unconsciously she took a step back away from him. 

To be continued…

****

****


	3. Express Yourself...No Really

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a damn thing! Except that psycho Reic!

Blues in the Night 

By roxyravette

Chapter 3 Express Yourself…No Really 

Faye unconsciously took a step back away from Spike…right into the broken glass.

"Shit!" she yelled, as she limped out of the kitchen.

"Let me help." Spike hurried after her. He was rudely waved away and she gave him a withering look. 

"I can get to the couch by myself." She said stubbornly. "Besides, don't you have to watch breakfast?"

"Actually it's dinner." He replied thoughtfully.

"Pancakes for dinner?" she asked dubiously.

"Hey I'm hungry." He chucked. "Now come on. I'll help you to the couch."

"I can make it by myself." She said irritably.

"Tomboy." Spike smirked and picked her up off the floor. Making sure she was secure in his arms, he stepped carefully around the glass and made his way to the living room. Faye was caught unawares, but her surprise quickly turned to into fury. 

"I said I didn't need help!" she yelled.  "Put me down AfroPuff!" Spike immediately dropped her on the couch.

"As the lady wishes." He said giving her a lopsided grin. "I'll go get a bandage." Faye's green eyes flashed with anger.

"Shove it!" she called out to him. Faye crossed her arms and barely contained the anger she felt seething underneath.

"_How dare he_." She raged. "_Of all the pig-headed, stupid…I need a cigarette_." 

Faye was in emotional turmoil. She didn't mean to snap at him but it just sort of came out. She shouldn't have been angry with him…he didn't know how much he had hurt her. Faye buried her face in her hands. He was alive. She still couldn't believe it. What was more unbelievable was that he had amnesia. How ironic. Even though he had a lost of memory, he still acted like Spike. The voracious appetite, lopsided grin and his attitude proved that. When he had called her tomboy, she half expected him to say, "I was just kidding. I don't have amnesia." But he didn't. 

Spike returned a few moments later with the bandage and a bundle in his arms. 

"I brought your clothes." he said as he kneeled in front of her to bandage the offending injury. 

"I'm sorry about earlier." Faye apologized. Spike finished bandaging her foot and sank into the couch beside her. He pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. Faye snatched them away from him and tossed him back the lighter when she lit hers. 

"Thanks I needed that." She grinned at him. Spike gave her an irritated look and pulled out another one. 

"Which one?" he asked, slightly amused. "The bandage or the cigarette?"

"Both" Faye decided.

"Yeah, yeah." He sighed. Spike got up and went to the window to stare out at nothing.

" I remember a little actually. They are just some holes here and there." He said after awhile. "But the holes are so big that they make it impossible to piece together the images that I see. I glimpse flashes of people, places, and even some of the things from my past. They don't make any sense though. Like I can't remember how I got into the hospital in the first place or even my name."

"Spike Spiegel." Faye said.  

"Thank you," He chuckled. "but I kind of figured that out for myself." Spike came back and sat beside her. "Maybe you can tell me a little bit more since I did save you and all. Say something, anything that might help me remember." Spike laid his hand on top of hers and gave her a pleading look.

"Excuse me if I'm a little shocked here!" she rounded on him, snatching her hand away. "I am looking at a dead man after all." She turned away and put some distance between herself and him. Spike closed his eyes and counted slowly to ten. He gave up at three.

"Look." He yelled back, grabbing her shoulders so she faced him. "You don't understand what it's like not knowing who you are or what the hell happened to you!" 

Faye turned her face away and looked down.

"You're wrong." She said simply. He frowned at her. She was still staring at her feet, but she looked more downtrodden than before. 

"I do understand what it's like not to know who you are or what happened to you." She continued. "To feel helpless and lost. To not anything but the basics." She looked up at him. Spike stared at her and she saw something flash in his eyes briefly. Faye looked away and stared at the floor. He let her go and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"Faye?" he said quietly. "That's your name isn't it?" She nodded her head but refused to look at him. Spike lifted her chin. Mismatched brown eyes bore into troubled green ones. Faye gasped as she remembered the last time she had seen Spike on the Bebop. He must have seen the recognition in her eyes, for he pulled her nearer. Their faces were so close. If she even dared to breathe, it would pull them into a kiss.

"Please tell me why this feels so familiar," He whispered. The sadness in his eyes was almost overwhelming.  "And please tell me who I am. Tell me who are the people I keep seeing flashes of. Tell why your one of them." He searched her face vainly, trying to find that answers to his questions.

"I-I can't." she stuttered. "I just can't." She looked up at Spike and he was surprised to see than her eyes shimmered with the beginnings of tears.

"When I got my memories back," she choked, but continued on. "They made me miserable. Oh sure I wanted them before, but once I got them back, the burden just got heavier. I would give anything not to remember what happened to me…what I lost. Trust me Spike. Even though you never really told me about yourself, I know enough to tell you that you do not want to remember your past. It tortured me and I'll be damned if I let it do the same to you." Faye took a deep breath and stood up.

"I just can't, you see?" she said softly. 

Spike was stunned and confused by her little speech. She was the only one who knew exactly what he was going through and she didn't want to help him. How could she not want to? Surely when she lost her memories, she must have wanted to know. It felt like a part of him was missing. A very important part of who he was. It was impossible to count how many times he had said something that he knew he had said before. It drove him crazy not being able to recognize who the people were in his dreams and nightmares. How could she not understand and feel sympathetic? A thought struck him.

"You may live in the present and strive for the future, but like it or not, the past is always a part of you." He voiced.

"I just can't…" she repeated. 

"Whatever." Spike replied indifferently, not looking at her. Faye started at the coldness in his voice. She began to say something but again the words died on her lips. 

"I'm going to take a shower." She said looking at him sadly. Spike blew out a smoke ring and nodded his head once. Faye sighed. Gathering her clothes, she left.


	4. Dead Men Don't Need Money

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cowboy Bebop at all! Just this story and that psycho Reic!

Blues in the Night 

By roxyravette

Chapter 4 Dead Men Don't Need Money 

                Faye tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable spot on the couch. The apartment was quiet and it was so dark that she could barely see her hand in front of her face. It was the perfect atmosphere for sleep, yet she couldn't find it within herself to close her tired eyes and rest her weary body. She rolled over, draping her feet over the arm of the couch. Looking over at a clock nearby, she noticed it was a quarter past two a.m. She'd been tossing and turning for over four hours. Faye tried another position and finally deserted the notion of trying to get any sleep. Throwing the blanket off of her, she sat up. Too many thoughts and concerns swam around in her head. To at least try to take a nap was impossible. She would never get any shuteye, and it was all because of him. 

After she had gotten out of the shower, Spike refused to talk about what had happened earlier. Instead, he had asked her what had happened last night. At first, Faye didn't know whether or not to tell him the truth. So she did what came naturally. She lied. She told him that she had been mugged and had managed to get away. Somehow she got slashed with the knife and passed out from shock and blood loss. It was mostly true.

"_Besides_," she scoffed. "_It wasn't really his business anyway_." She guessed he was still mad at her because he had retaken the bed and forced her to sleep on the couch. She was fine with it but what had really gotten her angry was that he had told her frankly not to go to her hotel room. His reasoning was that she might get mugged again. He did promise to take her in the morning though, but she didn't want to wait. No one tells Faye Valentine what to do.

Dressing quickly in her usual clothes, Faye decided to just go ahead and do it. She knew she was being impulsive but it wasn't like she was disappearing. She'd be back in a couple of hours. It might actually do her some good to get out of the apartment and take a stroll for a little while. She didn't have a real reason for going _now_ though, but she might as well. Sleep wasn't coming anytime soon. Maybe she could get in touch with Jet. He would want to know that Spike was alive. Feeling at least a sense of purpose, Faye slipped on her bright red jacket and checked the pockets. Good, she still had an extra knife and the key to her room. Hopefully, Spike still slept like the dead. She crept to his bedroom and put her ear against the door. She could hear soft snoring on the other side. Satisfied that he was fast asleep, she made her way through the living room. She was almost at the door when she heard a noise. Faye let out the breath she had been holding when she realized it had come from outside.

"_God Faye_," she chided herself. "_You are way too paranoid_." Faye opened closed the door and closed it softly behind her.

***

Faye breathed a sigh of relief. It had taken awhile but she had made it in one piece back to the hotel room. Walking all the way across the city at three a clock in the fucking morning was not the best of her ideas. At least her room was on the first floor. Hopefully the cleaning ladies hadn't removed her belongings out of the room while she had been away. She stuck the key in the door and entered. The room was dark and when she flicked the light switch, it was the same way she had left it. 

"_That's weird_." Faye thought. She shrugged it off and grabbed her bags that still sat in the corner. Somewhere inside, lay a communicator she stole-_borrowed_- from Jet. Putting both bags on the bed, she rummaged through them, carelessly tossing the contents all over the floor. She finally finished empting both bags and surveyed at the mess she created. Finding nothing but her two guns, clothes, and some food, she gave up.

"Where did I put it?" Faye asked her aloud.

"Put what?" a deep voice asked sarcastically. Faye stiffened as she felt cold steel on the small of her back.

"_Shit_," she thought to herself. "_I knew it was too good to be true_." 

"How'd you find me?" Reic gave a short bark of laughter.

"Too easily," he sneered. "I thought you were better than that." She shrugged as she discreetly reached for the gun in front of her. 

"Hands up Faye!" he shouted as he cocked the gun loudly. "You'd be surprised what won't kill you." Faye inched her hands back up.

"Reic, why are you still after me?" she asked nonchalant.

"There's still a private contract out for you." He answered.

"A private contract?" Faye stretched, arms skyward. "From who?" Reic laughed.

"The Boss of course." Faye stopped stretching.

"Boss? There is no Boss. Gordon died." She stated bluntly. "I saw the ship blow up with my own eyes."

"True, but there's a new Boss."

"Oh really. Now who might that be?" she asked innocently. Reic shoved the gun callously in her back. 

"My, my, my," Reic snarled. " Aren't we being a bit too nosy?"

"Why don't we just talk about this like civilized people?" Reic laughed at her and abruptly stop.

"I don't think so." He said coldly. Grabbing her hands, he handcuffed them rudely behind her.

"Hey, you don't have to be so rough!" she said indignantly.  Reic said nothing and turned her around to face him. The gun was a few inches from her heart and when her face met Reic, his eyes had a strange glazed over look in them.

"You know, this room looks a little familiar." Reic's voice grew deeper and huskier with each word. "Kinda reminds me of the last time we were together like this." He set down the gun down and his hands went to her waist. He leaned in to kiss her. Faye felt her heart begin to race. No, she would not let him see her fear. Forcing herself to remain calm, she turned her head. Reic went for her neck.

"Stop it, Reic." She said hotly." Isn't it enough that you found me?" Reic ignored her and let his weight push her towards the bed. Faye panicked.

"Get off of me, you fucking prick!" she yelled. Reic stopped what he was doing and smiled at her.

"You got to do something to get the edge off." Faye's jaw dropped in horror.

"_No_!" her thoughts raced. "_It's happening again_." Memories of an almost identical night flooded back to her. Hands places they shouldn't have been. Bruising lips mocking her. Violent eyes teasing her and enjoying her suffering. It was all happening again. And again she was helpless to stop it. Again it was her fault that it was occurring. 

Reic kissed her vehemently. Faye fought an urge to bite his probing tongue and worked at getting her hands free. His hands had already unbuttoned her shirt. She didn't have time to worry about that. She slipped her hand out of the cuffs. She kept her hands behind her as Reic started to strip her clothes off. Faye squirmed underneath him and he grabbed her roughly, nearly shaking her to pieces. Pinned under the entirety of this weight, she could barely move. Now the only problem was to get him distracted enough to hit him where it hurt. The door to hotel room burst open. Reic and Faye looked up.

"Whoa," Spike said embarrassed. " I guess I came in at the wrong time." Reic stared at him. Faye took that moment to knee him with a powerful blow to the crotch. Reic gasped and held on to himself. Faye snatched up her guns and ran to Spike.

"Out now!" she yelled.

"What did you do?" he asked. Faye pulled him out of the doorway just in time for a bullet to whiz past his ear. "Ok, tell me later."

Spike and Faye raced down the hallway. Reic appeared behind them. Faye looked over her shoulder to see a very pissed off looking Reic running their way. Reic went after them shooting a spray of bullets. The sound was deafening. It was a good thing that Faye turned the corner with Spike following close behind. She could hear the bullets lodge themselves in the wall where she and Spike just were. Faye peeked out of her spot and shot a couple of shots into the hallway. Reic dodged them easily and went into the adjacent hallway.

"Fuck!" she muttered under her breath. Without looking, she passed Spike the extra gun. "I hope you still remember how to shoot." Spike gave her a look she couldn't see.

"Do I look like I have "Dumbass" stamped to my forehead?" He replied smartly. Spike took the gun and without warning, fired a single shot into the hallway. Soon after a cry of pain came to their ears. Faye stared at Spike. 

"_How could he have made that shot_?" she wondered. Spike smirked at her puzzled look.

"Come on." He said, grabbing her hand. "Let's go."

_To be continued_…


	5. Shoot Them Before They Shoot You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cowboy Bebop at all! Just this story and that son of a gun Reic!

Blues in the Night 

By roxyravette

Chapter 5 Shoot Them Before They Shoot You 

Being in the same vicinity with a body on the floor and a gun in your hand is never a good thing. So rather than getting caught and being bombarded with inescapable questions, Faye followed Spike through the hallways and to the lobby. The front desk was unoccupied and they were able to flee through the hotel lobby doors rather quickly. They rushed into a nearby alley as police stormed the front doors. The streets were empty and it was unusually quiet. A few minutes passed and some of the cops came back out and left. Convinced that they were safe, Faye leaned against the wall and reloaded her gun.

"Who is he Faye?" Spike asked quietly. Faye clicked her gun loudly as she finished loading it. She was quiet and Spike had to push her to answer.

"Faye." 

"That is on a need to know basis." She replied coldly. "And you don't need to know." Spike gave her a look of disapproval. Faye rolled her eyes at him and pulled out a cigarette. Spike snatched it out of her hand before she could light it and threw it to the ground.

"Why did I have to get out of bed to follow you?" he demanded. 

"You didn't have to." She retorted. "I had everything under control."

"Oh really?" he said dubiously.

"Yes really." Faye answered back in her defense. Spike looked her up and down and Faye could feel the heat rush up to her face. She was thankful for the darkness or she would have really been embarrassed.

"What happened?" he questioned further. Faye regained her composure and stared at him defiantly, not answering.

"Damn it Faye!" he yelled as shook her shoulders. "You are going to explain to me why I had interrupt your fun tonight." Faye hung her head and clenched her fists angrily.

"Fun?" she whispered faintly, almost to herself. Faye looked up at him and delivered a swift punch to his jaw. Spike fell to the ground, taken surprise by such a quick blow. Faye's eyes glinted with anger and hurt.

"He was fucking going to **rape me**." She spat, the last words said with emphasis. " I was _not_ having fun!" Faye blinked back tears. She refused to cry. He made her cry before but never again. She would never let him get to her. Never let him see how weak she really was. Faye put on her tough girl attitude and gave him a withering look. Spike rubbed his cheek and stood up.

"I didn't…" Spike started.

"Yeah, well just shut up!" she interrupted sharply. 

He shut up and Faye glared at him. "To think I was actually going to thank you for saving me tonight." She stepped aside from him. Double-checking to see if the cops were still there, she walked cautiously out of the alley.

"Wait!" he called out to her as he rushed to catch up. Faye tensed but continued without him. 

"I need you."

"Bullshit." She threw back at him.

"You're the only link to my past." Spike tried. Faye ignored him and continued to walk at a brisk pace. 

"Goodbye!" she yelled as she walked away. Spike frowned and caught her wrists. Faye's eyes narrowed dangerously. 

"Let go of me." she whispered frostily and looked daggers at him. Spike ignored her.

"Do you think I enjoyed waking up in a hospital with no memories? Do you know how I felt?" he whispered. Faye opened her mouth to answer but Spike interrupted her.

"I felt so alone and vulnerable. I hated it. Then you come along with at least some recollection of me. Finally I had hope and I looked to you. But you wouldn't tell me a damn thing. The reason you gave me earlier was a bunch of bull. What's the real reason Faye? Why won't you tell me who I am?" Faye stared at him and said nothing.

"Don't leave me like this." He said looking intently into the depths of her eyes. Faye could see the fear and loneliness in his eyes that seemed so familiar but strange on his face. It made her want to take back every hurtful word she said. Right. If he wanted it that way, then so be it. He had been more trouble than he was worth. Tears and energy were wasted because of him. Did it matter now that he had lost his memory? It didn't. She didn't care anymore.

"Fine, it's your life." She frowned. "But off of me." Spike nodded and let go of her hand.

Suddenly a bullet lodged itself in the wall a few inches from Spike's head. They both jumped a few feet apart. Faye pulled out her gun and pointed it to where the bullet came from. Reic stood there in the middle of the street with his gun trained on her. He grinned at her awestruck face. His gray eyes passed onto Spike and the grin faded, and was replaced with a hostile look. Faye kept her gun on him. Stand off.

"I had no idea you were cheating on me Faye." He growled. Faye ignored him.

"I thought you killed him." She directed to Spike. He looked surprised.

"Would now be a bad time to tell you I didn't?" he answered. Faye sighed loudly.

"Of all the-"

"Enough!" Reic yelled before an argument could ensue. "I've had it of you Faye!"

"You and everyone else." She quipped. Reic glared at her and fired. Faye cried out, clutching her shoulder; the gun lay a few feet in front of her. Spike started towards her but was stopped when Reic pointed the gun at him.

"Move it and lose it." Reic warned. He turned back to Faye, writhing in intense pain. Eventually, she managed to stand up but her shoulder refused to work. 

"If you don't come with me, Powder Puff here gets it." He motioned over to Spike. Despite the pain Faye managed to shrug. 

"Go ahead no skin off my nose." She grinned evilly.

"What?!" came Spike's surprised voice. Reic gave her a look to say that she was crazy and aimed at Spike. With a burst of motion, Faye dove for her gun and aimed at Reic. He saw her movement from the corner of his eye and directed his gun at her flying figure. Spike used this temporary distraction to bring out his own gun. Three shots fired in the stillness of the night. 

It all happened so fast. Reic was able to dodge Faye's shot but Spike's bullet caught him in the thigh. He fell to the ground holding his leg. But Spike didn't see him fall. At the same time he fired at Reic, he heard Faye cry out in pain. From then on time went in slow motion. Spike looked over to Faye and his eyes widened. Her eyes carried such intense agony and pain, yet they looked past him. Her body went limp as Reic's shot went wild and ricocheted. The bullet pierced her back and she fell to the ground with a thud. Her still form was replaced with a girl with blond hair.

_Julia._


	6. Dreams and Memories are One in the Same

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cowboy Bebop. I wish I did.

Blues in the Night

By roxyravette

Chapter 6 Memories and Dreams are One in the Same 

_There were gunshots. A loud and nearly earsplitting noise but it was such an adrenaline rush for him. He only felt alive when the bullets nearly tore into his weak and fragile flesh. To feel that close brush with death was sort of like a natural high, yet somehow, this time felt different. Different in that somewhere in the back of his mind, he actually seemed to care if he got shot or even worse, dead. And it was all because of her. An angel who got mixed up into a mess she couldn't escape from. Julia. She was the light of his life. His only reason for living. Someone he cared about to the point where it hurt. But isn't that how love should be. Risking your neck because you love them. All these thoughts raced through Spike's mind as he fired at the gunman. The bullet found its target but the gunman had fired as well. His shot went wild and in a moment that lasted for a lifetime, his angel fell before his eyes. Throwing the gun down, he rushed towards her. Her eyes looked glazed and the light that used to be there was fading fast as he looked on. He cradled her and she whispered her last words. Spike was numb with shock as she closed her eyes._

_She was dead._

__________________________________________________________________________________________

            Spike snapped out of his flashback. His heart was beating furiously in his throat and his forehead was slick with sweat. 

"A dream?" He looked over to the figure a few steps away from him. Dark locks replaced the blond tresses and instead of Julia, Faye lay there in a pool of her own blood, spreading out into the street.

"Faye!" he called to her as he ran to her side. Spike turned her over gently and brushed her limp hair out of her pale face. The bullet had pierced her by her left shoulder. The wound bled freely. Suddenly, Faye's eyes snapped open and she let out a weak gasp. Her eyes were cloudy as she grimaced in pain. 

"S…Spi…" she whispered fading out. Spike shushed her softly. As he tried to cradle her in his arms, Spike heard a gun click behind him and cold steel press into his spine. 

"Drop the broad." Reic said dangerously. Spike laid Faye down as gently as he could and delivered a speedy kick to his jaw. Reic and the gun went flying across the street. He landed with a loud thud and as he struggled to get up, his strength failed him. He lay on the ground in a limp heap. Spike stared in shock at his fancy footwork.

"How did I do that?" he asked himself. Spike turned back around to Faye. She tried to get up herself and collapsed to the ground with a loud cry.

"Faye, let me help." Spike took of his t-shirt and wrapped her wounds with it. Blood seeped through the material but it would have to do for now. Finished, he gathered her in his arms. She winced as he lifted her up. There was no one in sight and Spike decided to walk to the nearest hospital. They left Reic's crumpled body behind them. 

"I'm sorry." Spike said after awhile. Faye looked up at him with tired eyes.

"For what?" she asked softly. 

"I couldn't get to you in time. I promise that I'll protect you from now on." Faye gave no response and suddenly she coughed. She pulled her hand away to reveal blood. Spike's eyes widened and he set her down, propping her against the alley wall.

"Dammit!" he cursed, after he examined her. "He hit your lung." Faye was a mess. Blood had seeped into her clothes, making them an awful brown color. He hair and face was in the same shape as her clothes. Dried blood plastered her hair to her face and her eyes where listless. Her head dipped as she fought sleep. Spike saw this and shook her awake.

"What?" she snapped wearily. Spike lifted her chin.

"Don't fall asleep, okay? Promise me you won't." he said fearfully. Faye nodded her head. Spike took her up in his arms. Faye smiled. Spike saw her grin.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"My, my, my, Grandmother, what strong arms you have." She said with a lazy smirk. Spike returned it.

"I suppose my line is, 'The better to hold you with my dear.'" He replied slyly. Faye flushed and coughed to cover it up. She closed her eyes. Spike shook her and she woke up with a start.

"I'm tired and so sleepy…"

"Please Faye, don't close your eyes. You might never wake up." He warned. Faye frowned.

"Thank you, Mr. Sunshine." Spike stopped and stared into her dim green eyes.

"I won't let you die." Faye rolled her head to look at him and smiled weakly.

"That's a nice thought."

"I'm serious, Faye. I don't want to lose what link I have to the past." Faye bit her lip and nodded her head. "Come on, I'll tell you jokes to keep you awake. Umm how about this one: There was a blonde, brunette, and a red head that had escaped from prison…"

***

Faye lay in a hospital bed and she couldn't help feel uncomfortable. Machines and computers whirred and the smell was almost unbearable. She and hospitals were never the best of pals. She hated sitting here, feeling helpless. It was unnerving as hell and though she didn't really want to admit it, scary. Spike sat nearby in a chair asleep. Memories of what had happened last night and early that morning flooded back to her and she lay back down on the bed, rubbing her face. It all seemed like a bad dream. One that she could have just woken up from. But as she laid there it all seemed so real.

"Some reality." She thought.  She had been stabbed, beaten, nearly raped and shot in a space of two days. She had come to a point where too many things had happened. She was battle fatigue. Suddenly, Spike stirred and woke up. His eyes met hers. Faye averted her eyes and mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" Spike asked. Faye turned to face him.

"I was wondering where I was. Now that I saw you, I know it's definitely Hell." Spike gave her a disapproving look.

"Well I guess I brought you this for nothing." Spike said as he laid a single red rose beside her. Faye remained quiet.

"Thank you." She said at last. "Thank you for staying with me and keeping me awake." Spike nodded and spoke.

"Well I am your bodyguard."

"What?"

"I promised that I'd protect you." Faye frowned in confusion and then in anger.

"I don't need you to come in on your white horse to save the day." She said angrily. "Why don't you just leave for right now?" Spike gave her a hard look.

"You shouldn't act so tough Faye. It might get you killed one day." 

"The same goes for you," She replied. "If you only knew." Spike ignored her pointed jab and stared at the rose. Something was so familiar about it.

"I need to ask you something." He said seriously. "Who's Julia?" Faye tensed and said nothing. A pang of jealousy went through her. Spike glowered and stared at her. He had seen the flicker in her eyes. Faye saw the look he was giving her. It was his teacher face. The one that could make you squirm from ten paces, even if you were innocent. And Faye Valentine hadn't been innocent in years.

"A dream." She whispered finally, with a cold edge. Spike stood up so fast that the chair he was sitting in nearly fell.

"Don't give me that." He said firmly. "I know she was someone important. Someone important to me. My past. My life. Don't say, 'A dream.'" Faye stared at him hard and her emerald green eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"She is a dream. A passing dream." Faye yelled back. "This is your chance to wake up from that dream-no nightmare! Live on Spike. Forget about her. She's dead." Spike blinked.

"What?" he asked.

"She's dead." She replied frostily. "She's pushing up daisies. Kicked the bucket. Gone. Faded. Nonexistent." Silence emptied into the hospital room. Faye held Spike's firm, relentless glare with one of her own. Neither made a move.  At last, Spike spoke.

"You didn't need to say it that way." he said softly, but a harsh tone was still in his voice. Faye remained unfazed.

"Well it's the truth. You wanted to know." Spike stared at her and let himself out of the room, exiting with out another word. She was alone again. 

"I'll always be alone." Faye hugged herself.

"Dammit." She cursed. "What have I got myself into?"

To be continued… 


	7. Better Alone than in Bad Company

**Disclaimer**: I don't own a damn thing just this story and that perverted Reic.

Blues in the Night

By roxyravette

Chapter 7 

Better Alone Than In Bad Company

_"I'm alone. I don't want comrades and it's not worth having any." Faye started.  "I end up worrying about things I don't have to, you know, cause I'm such a good woman. All the guys end up fighting for me." Gren poured their drinks and listened intently. Faye didn't know what it was about him but she decided to go on._

_"They often say that human can't live alone. But you can live pretty long by yourself. Instead of feeling alone in a group, it's better to be alone in your solitude. When I'm dealing with them it's nothing but trouble," she said, taking a sip from her glass. "And I get squat out of it…so it doesn't matter if I'm there or not…"_

_"You just got scared of losing them." Gren replied, taking a sip as well. Faye looked up at him with a dubious glance. "You distanced yourself from them."_

_"You're weird"_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

            Faye didn't know it then, but that was what she actually had felt all those times she had run off. She lay back onto the hospital bed. The memory had tired her out. She rolled over on her side, clutching the pillow.

"_He was so right_." Faye thought. Gren had cut through all her defenses, and glimpsed who she really was. It surprised and angered her that she was that easy to read. But he did have a point. She did care, despite the tough girl attitude. When she thought about it, her attitude was what really made things worse. What just happened with Spike was great example. Faye stared at the flower. She never expected that she would ever get anything from him, let alone a rose. She knew she had hurt him and she regretted _some_ of things that she had said. They had to be said, but she admitted maybe not as bluntly. She used to love being in quiet solitude. Now it was torture. It left too much time for thinking. She needed to talk to someone. Spike was out of the question; he was probably still pissed at her. The nurses and the doctors were out as well. Who else…

"Jet!" she exclaimed. She grabbed the vid phone next to her. As she dialed, she hoped to God that he wasn't out of range. It rang four times before it was picked up. Jet's image and voice came in clear. He looked as if he was half asleep and his eyes were bloodshot, as if he had been drinking.

"Hello?" he asked sleepily.

"Hey Jet, it's Faye." His eyes widened.

"What the hell do you want?!" he nearly yelled.

"Jet, I don't want anything, but I have to tell you some…" Jet didn't let her finish. He was wide-awake now.

"Where are you? Not that I care or anything." 

"I'm in a hospital on Mars, but there's something important I …" Jet interrupted her again.

"What?! What have you done now?" Faye took a deep breath.

"I'm in a bit of trouble, but that's not why I called."

"Why then?"

"I …"

"I am not coming over there to save your scrawny ass." Jet interrupted.

"But…"

"No is No, Faye."

"That's not…

"Life isn't fair. Deal with your own problems yourself. I have my own."

"Jet, please listen…" He hung up the vid phone. Faye set the receiver down dejectedly. So much for trying to tell him Spike was alive. God, he was so much trouble. Faye lay back on the bed and started to hum, one of her favorite songs, Blues in the Night (the female version of course). She thought of how the words were so fitting for her situation.

_My momma done tol' me, When I was in pigtails_

_My momma done tol' me, "Girl a man'll sweet talk"_

_And give you the big eye, but when the sweet talkin's done_

_A man's a two-face, a worrisome thing who'll _

_Leave ya to sing the blues in the night…_

She heard the door creak open and she abruptly stopped humming.

"What were you humming?" said a voice. 

"_Speak of the devil…_" Faye turned to face Spike. 

"Just an old song." She answered like it meant nothing at all. "Why'd you come back? I wouldn't talk to me after what I said earlier." Spike gave her a shrug that meant everything, yet nothing at all.

"I'm not you." He said simply. Faye rolled her eyes and gave up.

"Do you have a smoke?" Spike hesitated before answering.

"Yeah, but are you sure that…" He stopped when Faye pinned him with a scornful look. "Ok yeah." He threw her the pack followed by the lighter. Faye took them graciously but soon she frowned.

"Just one?" she asked in amazement. "And here I thought that you were being nice." He gave her another of his enigmatic shrugs. Faye ignored him, taking along drag of the cigarette. She sighed as she felt the effects of the nicotine. 

"You know that he's not dead." Spike said at last. Faye blew out the smoke, ignoring him. 

"Dammit Faye, you could have been killed." Faye looked at him with piercing green eyes.

"But I wasn't." she replied.  Spike came closer to her bedside and threw out her cigarette. Faye looked annoyed and faced him with a malicious glare.

_"He's better quit doing that."_

"That's your answer for everything." Spike went on. "If it didn't happen it's all right."

"It sure as hell beats the alternative." 

"Don't make jokes." He said quietly. "They aren't very funny." Faye looked puzzled and gave a sudden bark of laughter. 

"That's rich." She said, in disbelief. " I didn't know you cared."

"Well let me put it this way," Spike said giving her a sidelong glance. " It would be a less interesting world without you in it." Faye grunted as if to doubt him. 

"Was the guy from last night the same guy who 'mugged' you?" Spike inquired. Faye looked away. It was no use hiding it now. She sighed.

"Yeah that was Reic." She said finally. Spike looked hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have gone to the police."

"No!" she said more sharply than she intended. "That would have just made it worse."

"How could that make it worse?" Spike smiled. " I mean the only way it would make it worse was if there was a bounty…" Spike stopped talking and the smile faded from his face. Faye nodded.

"You mean that you're a criminal?"

"No shit Sherlock, but criminal is too much of a strong word. I owe people some money, that's all." Spike frowned.

"How much?"

"Alittleover600millionwoolongs." She said as fast as she could. But there was no need, for Spike swayed when he heard the amount. He used the bed to steady himself.

"Damn, and I thought my bill was high." He said. "It's nothing compared to yours."

"Yeah well, my debt is always adding up. I bet this hospital fee will bump it up a couple thousand woo longs." Spike shook his head.

"I took care of it."

"How?"

"I work here at the hospital to pay off my bill. Oh and if anyone asks your name is Dolores McDaniel." Faye face was in shock.

"You didn't?" she whispered. "Where's the real Dolores?"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch." He said, stunned to think she meant that he killed her. "She's on a totally different hall." He watched as Faye eventually calmed down. 

"When do I get out of here?" She asked when she had settled down.

"Now if you want." He said thoughtfully. "That's why I came back to get you." Faye jumped up out of bed.

"Then why didn't you say so!" she exclaimed. 

***

Reic woke up with the worst headache he had ever gotten. Every part of his body ached with pain. All because of Faye and her fucking boyfriend…

"Damn that asshole…" He dragged himself to a nearby alley and assessed his injuries. His eyes finally got used to the darkness of the alley and he could see two figures standing before him. All of a sudden a wave of nausea came over him and his head swam with the effort to remain conscious. One of the figures walked up to him.

"What's the matter Reic?" a male voice sneered. The second figure came up to him as well. 

"This is the second time." Said the second figure with a feminine voice. "The Boss will not be happy." The man beside her nodded in agreement. Reic made an effort to stand, despite his injuries.

"Give me one more try." He pleaded. They gave him a fleeting glance. The woman reached her hand up and traced the line of his jaw. Reic stared into a pair of mysterious lavender eyes. Suddenly the woman slashed him across his check with her nail, leaving a thin streak of blood on Reic's face. Reic flinched.

"If you fail the Boss, than you fail me as well." She said dangerously. "Got it?" Reic nodded furiously. The man and the mysterious woman left him, disappearing into a stretch limo. Reic could hardly contain his anger. 

"I'll get that little bitch for what she's done to me."

To be continued… 


	8. Finders Keepers

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Cowboy Bebop just this story and that asshole Reic.

Blues in the Night

_By roxyravette_

Chapter 8

Finders Keepers

"What?!" Faye screamed at the screen. "What do you mean that my zip craft was towed?" A young man in his early twenties flinched but answered her in a shaky voice.

"I'm sorry Ms. Valentine, but you failed to pay the docking fees." Faye raised an eyebrow.

"I did pay!" She yelled. "You guys nearly bugged to death about it."

"Well Ms. Valentine," the man said nervously. "Our records showed that you were late in doing so and we had to follow company policy." Faye closed her eyes and sighed, barely containing the urge to throw the vid phone out the window.

"Fine." She said at last. "Can you at least tell me where you towed it to so I can get it back?" The young man gave her the address of an old warehouse and she hung up the phone. 

"People these days…" she thought. Faye reached for her jacket and as an afterthought, grabbed her gun on the nearby table. There was no telling what she would run into. She checked the clock; it was 5:00. Spike wouldn't be back for another hour. He was going to be pissed if she wasn't here to open the door. 

"_Oh well, he can deal with it_." She scribbled a quick note to him and stuck it in the door. Without so much as a back glance, Faye left the apartment.

***

A phone rang in the dark shadows of the building. Reic picked it up on the second ring. His deep voice flowed into the phone.

"Yes?" A masculine voice answered him. 

"There's been a small change in plans. That man Ms. Valentine was with was Spike Spiegel."

"What?" Reic asked. "Isn't he supposed to be dead?"

"Yes but now it's your job to kill him again." Reic was silent. "Don't tell me you're not up to the job." 

"It's done." Reic hung up the phone. He heard a door slam somewhere in the old warehouse. He checked his watch. It was 6:00. Reic smiled and readied his sub machine gun.

"You're just in time Ms. Valentine."

***

The ancient warehouse looked so gloomy and foreboding that she hesitated going in. Almost. She wanted her craft back now. She pushed the door open and it gave freely. The place was poorly lighted. The dim lights allowed her to see the floor littered with well junk. Scrap metal and old parts were piled high on massive hills. She hoped desperately that her Red Tail wasn't scraped.

"Hello?" she called out, disturbing the silence. "Is anybody here?" Faye waited but there was no answer. Something moved in the corner of her eye. Faye jumped and drew her gun on the shadow. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and a cold shiver ran down her back.

"Show yourself!" Suddenly a shadow from behind her moved and before she had time to turn, the gun was out of her hand. It skittered on the floor a few feet away from her. She tried to go for it but she fell short a few feet when strong arms held her back. The feel of the arms around her waist caused her to fight and she struggled until the grip loosened enough for her to slip out. She felt around for the Glock and touched its cool barrel. She turned on the shadow and fired a wild spray of bullets. She stopped shooting and started retreating slowly, eyes wary of the dark corners. She kept backing away until she bumped into something. She turned to see what and nearly dropped her gun. Reic smiled at her and showed her his sub machine gun.

"Hello Faye." He said with his suave voice. He blended in perfectly with his surroundings. "So nice to see you." Faye frowned.

"The pleasure was all mine." With the last word she kicked him in the knees. Reic went down and Faye executed a perfect leg swipe, but as Reic went down, he pulled her down with him. Faye fired but the shot went wild. After much struggling, Faye had not wriggled free, and then all was still. Faye lay beneath Reic with her gun aimed at his heart. Reic spoke first.

"I believe you won't do it." He said steadily, but there was fear in his gray eyes. Faye grinned and shoved the gun roughly into his chest.

"Believe this asshole!" Faye smiled evilly. "I'll pull this trigger and you can kiss your heart good-bye." Reic's face changed and he returned the smile.

"The kitten has teeth." He purred. Faye froze at the use of his pet name for her but quickly recovered. Her surprise quickly turning into anger.

"I'll kill you, do you understand, I'll kill you." Reic laughed.

"You'll try."

"Fun and games aren't worth dying for, Reic." She said carefully.

"After a certain point, that's all that is worth dying for."

"Fine." Faye fired and…the Glock clicked empty. Faye stared at Reic, the horror plain on her face. Reic laughed. Faye felt the beginnings of tears but held them back. Reic stopped laughing but the laughter was barely held in check.

"Didn't you ever learn that always reload when you no longer see your enemy?" This started another wave of laughter at Faye's expense. It subsided and Faye refused to look at him, which was hard since she was still beneath him. He took the Glock away from her; gently prying her fingers lose of her gun. He let her up but kept her in his grip. She looked at the ground. Reic lifted her chin and gazed into her emerald eyes. He kissed her lightly.

"You would miss me if I were gone. Admit it." He whispered against her lips. She had to find a way out of this. Faye pulled her face away and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. Reic smirked and leaned in to kiss her again but Faye moved out of the way.

"Hasn't anyone told you anticipation adds to the experience?"'

"If anticipation adds, then it will be wondrous indeed." With that, Reic knocked her out with the butt of her gun and carried her to the office room.

(A/N: No not that you sick sick people. Continue…)

***

Spike reread the note and almost threw on the ground.

_Spike,_

_It's about 5:00 and I found out where my ship is. I had to get it right away. Sit tight. I'll be back around 6:30 at the latest._

_Faye_

Spike reached on top of the door to find the spare key. He let himself in. The apartment was quiet. He looked at the clock. It was going on 7:30. Even though he had stayed late today, he'd got there before her. Where was she? It'd been an hour since she'd said she'd be back. What was going on? Spike felt icy fingers clutch his heart. What if Reic got to her? He had no way of knowing where she was. A thought struck him. He got the vid phone and dialed the last number Faye had dialed. The young clerk's image came in clear.

"Hey I need some information on a ship registered under a Faye Valentine." The clerk looked surprised.

"You are the fourth person to call asking for that ship."

"What?" Spike asked. "Never mind, but can you give me the address of the place they're keeping it."

"I really shouldn't." the clerk said nervously. "Are you a bounty hunter or something?"

"_Might as well_." Spike thought. "Yeah, I am." The clerk sighed and gave him the address. Spike hung up and grabbed Faye's other gun and his jacket. He was out the door in seconds.

"_Women are nothing but trouble_."

***

Faye drifted in and out of consciousness. She couldn't remember what had happened to her. Everything was so fuzzy. She tried to call for help but a gag prevented her. She reached up to touch her forehead but found that she couldn't. Her hands were tied to the back of the chair. She tried to move but her feet were bonded tightly as well. She struggled against the bonds when a man came through the door talking on a phone. His gray eyes glanced at her and her memory came back in one fell swoop. Faye glared at Reic's back as if to burn a hole through him. He hung up the phone and turned to Faye. She continued to look daggers at him and muffled something through the gag. Reic grinned and pulled out a knife. He cut off the gag.

"What was that?" he asked. Faye continued to glare at him as she spoke.

"You are _so_ fucking dead." Reic tsked at her shaking the knife in her face.

"Such language from a lady." He said mockingly. "Looks like Mr. Spiegel is late. A shame. I was looking forward to gutting him right in front of you."

"You're crazy." She spat. Reic twirled the knife with one hand.

"I am many things but crazy is not one of them." 

"Could have fooled me." Reic frowned. 

"Maybe I should have left you gagged." He said coldly. "That way, no one could hear you scream." Reic slid the flat part of the blade down her cheek.

"What are you going to do with that?" Faye whispered with an edge of fear. Reic pulled back.

"With this? Nothing." Reic's voice dropped a bit and his eyes held something dangerous. "But I have something else long and hard, but not as cold in mind." 

"_Rape_." Faye's jaw dropped and she quickly closed it to prevent his kiss, unsuccessfully. Faye bit his probing tongue and Reic pulled away in pain. He didn't notice the knife was in his hand until he heard Faye gasp. He'd cut her by accident. It made a long angry line on her beautiful face. She was trembling and looking down at the ground. Reic eyes softened and he tried to speak.

"Faye, I didn't mean…" he trailed off as he noticed two tears drop onto her lap. Reic threw down the knife and walked out the office, leaving Faye alone. Even more tears fell. She wasn't crying because he'd cut her though. It was in that moment that she realized that there would be a good chance she wouldn't see another evening or Spike ever again. 

_To be continued…_


	9. Gun Fighting Rule #1: You MUST have a Gu...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. Just this story and Reic.

Blues in the Night By roxyravette Chapter 9 

Gun Fighting Rule #1: You MUST have a Gun

Spike stood before the old, decrepit building and shuddered inwardly. He hoped to whatever God there was, that Faye wasn't hurt. The fact that he was risking everything for a little slip of a woman he barely knew seemed strange. Yet, he knew from the deep recesses of his heart that he could never leave her in any danger- for long at any rate. Spike wasn't sure why, but deep down inside, he knew that there'd be hell to pay if she was harmed. He sighed heavily. He didn't even know if she was here for sure. 

"_Well there's only one way to find out_." Spike gripped the gun tightly and entered the church. He froze.

"_Church_?" Spike looked up at the building. It wasn't a church. "_Where had that come from?_" Spike shivered in his jacket and a sense of dread invaded his thoughts. He didn't want to go in there. His instincts were screaming at him not to enter that warehouse, but an image of Faye crept into his thoughts and Spike composed himself.

He'd promise to protect her.

***

Faye fought the bonds with all the strength that she could muster. She had to take advantage of the time Reic was out. He'd gotten a lot smarter to use the ropes like he did. The bond's intricate knots and loops made it nearly impossible for an average person to untie. Faye smirked. She wasn't by any means average. Her delicate fingers worked on a group of knots until gradually they loosened. She ignored the beads of sweat that ran down her face and mingled with the dried blood on her check. 

"_Success_!" she thought to herself. Finally, she felt the ropes give. Not much, but enough for her to get the feeling in her hands again. Faye began on another series of knots and the door to the office opened. Faye stopped her work, expecting to see Spike, and glared at Reic with flaming green eyes. He set a small bottle and a rag on a nearby table. He took no notice of her and went about his business, looking carefully at the security cameras. Faye tested the bonds, but they were still too tight. 

"Since when were you so good at tying people up?" she asked rudely. Reic didn't turn around; didn't even bother to answer her. She felt her anger flare for being so stupid earlier. As much as she hated depending on people, Spike was her only hope now.

"You know he will come for me." She said softly. This time Reic did turn toward her.

"And _that's_ what I'm counting on." He said quietly.

"Why are you doing this? What do you get out of it?" A red switch turned on and Reic whirled to the security screens. Faye looked with him and saw a figure, no doubt Spike, pass by on the camera. Faye felt hope spring up in her heart.

"No effort to great, no hour too late." She said in relief. 

"About fucking time." Reic frowned and came over to Faye. He saw that she had undone some of the knots.

"You've been very busy."

"I try." She said frostily. Reic grabbed her hands and with quick snaps, broke her fingers. Faye screamed in pain.

"When will you ever learn?" He picked up his knife and left the office.

***

Spike walked carefully through the building, taking note of every shadow and dark crevice. His instincts still nagged him to turn back and get the hell out of there, but he pressed on. The warehouse had two floors and as he climbed the stairs to the second floor, Spike couldn't help but feel as if she had just cinched his fate. Taking a deep breath, he rounded the corner gun drawn. A shot fired to his left and Spike aimed at Reic with surprising reflexes. Reic smiled fiercely.

"My, such amazing responses. A shame I have to kill you."

"Why'd you miss." Spike said evenly. Reic looked surprised.

"What? No clever repartee?" he asked. "Oh well. I should have expected as much from the best of the Red Dragon Syndicate." Spike flinched but kept the gun on Reic. The name felt familiar. He collected himself.

"Where's Faye?"

"And direct too?" Reic laughed. "She's in an office on this floor. I wanted her to see you die, but she's a bit dangerous. I think it's a little funny though that she'll be able to watch us and not do a thing about it."

"I want her back."

"You'll have to take her from me." Reic's voice went low and his grip on the sub machine gun became obvious. Spike smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

And it began.

***

Faye worked diligently on the knots, but her broken fingers made it excoriating and painfully slow work. She wanted to give up, but her pride wouldn't allow her to. 

"_Whoever said 'No pain, no gain' was right_." She thought to herself. She ignored the throbbing in her hands because if a little pain was all that it cost to get out of here tonight, it was worth it. Suddenly, a familiar sound made her stop. It was a gunshot, but it sounded far off. She looked to the security cameras and saw two figures standing, guns drawn. Faye watched, the ropes forgotten, and prayed for Spike's safety.

***

Spike dodged Reic's barrage of bullets, but not before he felt a shot graze his arm. Spike touched his shoulder gingerly. He had to be careful; he couldn't afford to make mistakes. He only had two clips and he had to make them count. Spike ducked behind a heap of metal and peered out. Reic saw him and pointed the machine gun in his direction.

"You can't hide forever!" he shouted above the gunfire. Spike ducked back, shielding himself from the hail of bullets. 

"_How the hell am I going to get past him?_" Spike's mind raced. He knew absolutely nothing about gun fighting, especially when he was out matched. He hoped that his body remembered enough about combat to keep him alive. 

"There you are!" Reic said suddenly a few feet away from him. Spike dove for cover as Reic fired his onslaught at Spike's flying figure. Spike hid behind another mountain of scrap metal. He couldn't keep this up. He had to get the machine gun away from Reic.

"_Easier said than done_." He thought ruefully. Spike looked around desperately for something to use against the insane gunman. He looked above him and found what he was looking for.

"_Bingo_." He thought. Now all he had to do was get Reic in the perfect position.

"Show yourself!" Reic yelled, frustrated. Reic looked around frenziedly for Spike. "Oh, I am going to enjoy putting bullets into you." Spike shuddered in his hiding place. Taking a deep, calming breath, he rolled out into the open. Reic saw him and grinned as he fired at Spike. Spike dodged the assault and fired a few halfhearted shots him at him. Reic let out a surprised sound and the bombardment stopped, allowing Spike to find cover. Reic stood up shakily, holding his abdomen.

"You little shit!" he growled. Reic's pale eyes seethed with unchecked fury. He ran to where he saw Spike last. Taking advantage of Reic's utterly stupid mistake, Spike shot up into the ceiling. Reic stopped and brought the machine gun up against Spike's chest.

"You missed." He said grinning viciously. Spike returned the grin with one of his own. Suddenly it felt as if the building shook and a steel beam came crashing down. Spike and Reic jumped in opposite directions but not before the rest of the ceiling decided to fall. As the dust cleared and the last of the fragments fell, Spike could see the outline of Reic lying in the dust. Spike walked towards him, Glock drawn. Reic lifted his head and slowly stood up. He was unarmed and bleeding from a large gash on his head. Spike frowned and yanked Reic up to his feet.

"Who put out the contract?" Spike asked threateningly. Reic cough and spat blood on Spike's jacket. Spike shoved Reic on the floor hard enough that he cried out. "Tell me!" Reic laughed.

"I'm just the hired help. I know nothing." Reic smiled, but it faded a little when he saw the look Spike was giving him. He looked absolutely murderous. The hand holding the Glock shook with rage and his eyes betrayed his desire to put a bullet into his enemy. But his smile was full of cool humor, making him seem even more evil, if not wicked.

"Then you are of no use to me." He said coldly and pressed the trigger. Reic sprang up and tackle Spike with his superior weight. The shot went wild, firing into the ceiling. They wrestled on the ground, fighting like savages for possession of the gun. The gun slipped out of Spike's grip and clattered to floor. Reic reached for it but Spike kicked it out of the way. Pissed, Reic grabbed Spike by the throat and started to choke him. Spike kicked Reic hard in his already injured abdomen. Taking the moment, he reached frantically for the weapon and found the sub machine gun. Reic saw him aiming and knocked the gun away, sending a torrent into the ceiling. The weak ceiling collapsed unto them yet again. The building made a groaning sound and the floor beneath them gave way, leaving the second floor enveloped in wreckage. As it dust cleared, a hand reached up, and Reic lifted himself unto the remains of the floor. Spike was nowhere to be seen. After catching his breath, Reic stood up cautiously, surveying the destruction. He looked down into the gaping hole and was surprised to see Spike lying on top of the remains for the floor and ceiling. Reic laughed at the still figure, bent in an unnatural position and impaled by steel rods.

***

Faye watched the scene in absolute horror. 

"_It couldn't be?_" she whispered to herself, but the cameras did not lie. The scene showed Spike skewered by two metal shafts. Faye felt herself become sick. There was no way Spike was alive. No one could have survived that. He was gone. She couldn't be rescued now. The door to the office opened and Faye faced Reic with teary, green eyes. She recovered from her shock somewhat and glared angrily at him. 

"You bastard! You killed Spike!" She shouted, feeling close to tears. "You'll rot in hell for what you've done." Reic gave her a blank look and reached for the bottle. Fear welled up in her throat as he came near her. Reic glanced at her with dead eyes as he soaked the rag in the contents of the bottle.

"What's that?" she ventured nervously. Reic smirked and came forward; rag in hand.

"It's just some alcohol for the cut on your face." He said smoothly. "Wouldn't want you to scar." Faye looked doubtful and she caught a whiff of the smell emanating from the rag.

"Like hell it is!" She yelled. Faye tried desperately to move out of the way but Reic kept coming closer. Finally, he was close enough that Faye tried to bite him. Reic withdrew a little.

"Why are you being so difficult?"  He asked her violently. He pressed the rag to her face, covering her mouth and her nose. Faye continued to resist, but she could feel her muscles giving out. Eventually, she hung limp in the chair. Satisfied, Reic moved the cloth away from her face. Reic began untying her and picked her up roughly. Faye could feel his arms around her but she couldn't do anything about it. Her body refused to work. Reic looked at her immobile form in his arms.

"Though I prefer your struggling, I do like this new arrangement." Faye could do nothing but stare him. Reic laughed at her helplessness. "And now we can get out of here with no more problems." He started toward the door of the office. Faye's head rolled to the cameras and one lone tear trickled down her face.

"_Spike_…"

_To be continued_….


	10. The Bell Tolls for Everyone

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. I'd be filthy stinking rich if I did.

Blues in the Night By roxyravette Chapter 10 

The Bell Tolls for Everyone

He was falling…falling for what seemed to be such a long time, and then everything went black. Spike drifted in and out of consciousness. He came around suddenly to someone screaming and realized the sound came was from his own voice. He was pinned to the remnants of the ceiling by rods in his shoulder and abdomen. Spike saw the bloody, metal rods that jutted out of his body and promptly passed out. He woke up again; numb, yet vaguely aware that his life was bleeding away. In the back of his mind, he knew he was dying, slowly but surely. Spike eyes wandered up to the night sky through the holes in the ceiling. A shooting star zipped through the sky. Spike's eyes widened as memories from his past flooded his thoughts…

__________________________________________________________________

_Spike felt the hardness of the glass pressed up against his back and suddenly it wasn't there anymore. He was falling…_

_Spike felt rather than saw a distant and dark presence. A cold, calculating smile touched his lips and Spike retuned it. But there was nothing funny about this. Unemotional ice, blue eyes bored into a pair of fiery, garnet ones. He would finish it. One would die…_

_Glass showered his already injured body and a face smirked down on his falling form…_

_He was walking out, leaving, never to return when she stopped him, gun pointed at his head. She looked so angry and upset…He turned away, leaving her to shoot five bullets into the air…_

_More glass descended as he plummeted to the ground, but it all seemed like it was in slow motion. He was aware, but not quite, as his past life flashed before him…_

_He could experience the large amounts of adrenaline coursing through his veins as he charged into the building like a one-man army. Left and right, things exploded and people died. And he didn't care. Getting there was alive was his first priority and no one would stop him short of blowing him to pieces. Vicious would not live. He would die by his hands alone…_

_Images flashed briefly: a woman, a gunfight, roses, the rain, Vicious and himself, Julia and his own 'death'…_

_Spike's eyes widened in horror, as Lin's body lay lifeless on the roof…Gren lay dying in his arms, but he didn't seem to care…he watched in shock as Julia fell, eyes wide with pain…Vicious had had his gun and he had his katana. It was a stand off._

_"Julia passed away…Let's end it all."_

_"If that's your wish." They exchanged weapons and at the same time Spike fired and Vicious slashed. It was done…_

_The building exploded, sending more debris down as he fell from the church window. He could feel the heat dance across his face and the light from the explosion left him temporarily blinded…not that it really mattered…he was going to die anyway…_

_"Spike!" Jet yelled. "This is the last time…"_

_The rosy-cheeked redhead turned around with a big grin on her cherub face, "Spike-person!" she squealed._

_Gren looked up at him, "You're Spike, aren't you?"_

_"Angels that are forced from heaven to become demons," a voice cut through the silence. Vicious stepped out of the shadows and into the light. "Isn't that right Spike?"_

_"You've never listened to what others say, Spike." Annie mumbled._

_"Let's just run away somewhere. Truly escape from this world and go where no one else is…just the two of us…" Julia whispered._

_"Where are you going?!" Faye cried out in desperation. "Why do you have to go?! Are you telling me you're going to just throw your life away?!" And there was silence…_

_"I'm not going there to die. I'm going there to see if I really am alive."_

_"Bang."_

__________________________________________________________________

Spike panted heavily as sweat beaded down his forehead. He felt the fog that was in his mind lift and he remembered everything. Vaguely, Spike felt the cold darkness consume his mind and he knew the end was near.  He wasn't afraid…he died before…twice. He was about to close his eyes, but a voice in the back of his mind nagged at him, forcing him to remember.

"_Faye!_" he recalled suddenly. She was still in trouble. Reic had her by now. Spike felt anger replace the pain as he thought of the things Reic might be doing to her. His sense of self-preservation and duty kicked in and he made up his mind. Spike gathered what little strength he had and leaned forward, nearly fainting from the intensity of the pain. He managed to move up the rods before the ache of the injury overwhelmed him completely. Spike slumped against the rods, causing a fresh, new wave of pain to pour over his body. He felt a sudden desire to retch and he tasted blood before he forced the feeling down. Spike closed his eyes and continued to breathe heavily, lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't get to her. She was going to be taken from him like so many others in his life. And he was helpless to stop it. Self-loathing filled him as he thought of all the times he failed the people that knew him. He tried…he really did…but in the end, he couldn't keep her safe. He almost gave over to the numbness when he remembered something. 

_He…_

_Made…_

_A…_

_Promise…_

***

Reic struggled with Faye's dead weight over his shoulder as he carried her to the roof. He was surprised that he even got this far with his amazing luck. Reic had to admit that this had been the hardest week he had ever had. To think that it had only been one week since he first saw Faye in that alley. Reic frowned; it had been a long week indeed. Faye's arm dangled uselessly on his back and Reic permitted himself a smile. He was amazed that the solution worked so well. He half expected her, with his luck tonight, to recover, but in spite of everything she remained still in his arms. 

Finally, he made it to his craft. Gently placing Faye on the ground next to it, he opened the ship and put her inside. One she was situated; Faye flopped limply in the seat, tears streaming down her face. Reic frowned and wiped them away. Reic examined her face and stroked her cheek where the knife had slashed her. Reic's eyes softened.

"Of all the things I have done to you, this was the one that I truly did not mean. I would never destroy such…beauty…on purpose." 

"You asked me what do I get out of this," he said softly. "I get a quarter of your debt and the respect of my fellow men. You were the only bounty that ever got away from me. Wouldn't want to hurt my reputation, now would we?" Faye made no move, nor responded, but two tears streaked down her face. 

"Are you still crying for that fool?" he demanded. Faye, of course, couldn't answer, but her tears we enough for Reic. He smacked her across her face. "When I get you to the Boss, he'll give you something to cry about." Reic closed the door to the cockpit angrily and turned around to spy a figure limping toward the ship. Reic watched as the figure came closer at a painstaking rate. When it finally became came clear, Reic frowned and drew his knife from its sheath.

"You're still alive?" he asked in disbelief.

Spike stood on shaky legs before them, clutching his abdomen with one hand and his other in his pocket. He tried not to look like he felt. His jacket was in ruins now and drenched in his blood. He was tired and he could almost feel his body wanting to give up, yet he pushed on. Spike winced as he drew each breath and regretted it when he coughed up blood. Reic looked smug and made no move to close what little distance there was between them. Spike glared at him the best he could, but already his vision was becoming blurred.

"I," he said, gathering strength to speak. "I don't die easily. It'll take more than a fall and getting skewered to kill me." Spike lifted his hand out of his pocket, raising the sub machine gun at Reic. Reic appeared surprised but it quickly died. He smiled mockingly.

"If you fire, the spray of bullets will not only hit me, but the tank for this craft. We will all be blown to hell." Spike kept his eyes and gun on Reic.

"You first." He said short and simply. Reic narrowed his eyes.

"You can't even hold the gun steady." Spike did not answer but tightened his grip on the gun.

"You must know that I will not give her up without a fight." Spike just nodded.

***

Faye felt her heart leap for joy when she saw Spike stagger towards them. Then she felt that joy die and something inside of her broke. She couldn't hear what was going on but she hoped to God that it would end soon. She couldn't bear to see Spike standing there in so much obvious pain and with absolutely no hope of winning. Of course he had the gun, but he was seriously injured. And she couldn't help him. Whatever Reic did to her, it left her immobile totally. She was going to let him die again. Faye shed tears on her blank face. She was so much trouble to everyone around her. Maybe it would be best if she just faded away completely. She thought back to the days of the Bebop and oddly enough, remembered the day she saw the first glimpse of her past.

__________________________________________________________________

_Faye snuck back into the main room of the Bebop and watched the tape. A young girl came on the screen and her face sent shivers down Faye's spine. After a failed attempt to record something the girl came back on screen, this time in her room._

"Good morning, me. Did you sleep well? And did you wake up well? Does the light; the wind, the air and the smell all feel brand new? Is each and every cell in your body awake now? Today, you are who you are today. You are a newer version of me. Myself ten years from now...That's so far away that I can't even begin to imagine. Am I alone? Or is there a wonderful person next to me? Well, knowing me, I'm sure I am troubling a lot of different people. But that's all right. There's no problem. I will always be cheering you on." The screen switched to her in a cheerleader outfit. 

_"And now, for a big cheer... from the bottom of my heart. Go, Go, ME! Do your best; Do your best, ME! Don't Lose, Don't Lose, ME!" The screen froze and the girl, who she now recognized as herself, spoke._

_"I am no longer here. But I'm here today, and I'll always be cheering for you right here... Cheering for you, my only self."_

__________________________________________________________________

Faye gasped and would have sat up if she could. 

"_I will not give up_." She thought firmly to herself. Faye felt new energy but she still could do nothing. She nearly cried out in frustration. She could sense that the feeling had come back to her fingers, but they were of no use to her broken.

"_I will never give up_."

***

Spike knew his situation was not good, but he refused to let it end this way. Reic's gray eyes bored into his and his long dark hair whipped in his face. Spike almost backed up as Reic's hair faded to silver and his eyes turned to an ice blue. Spike shook his head mentally to clear his thoughts.

"_Vicious is dead_." He told himself.  His mind was going now. He had to stop this. Suddenly the sky broke out and thunder rolled in the sky. It began to rain, but neither men took notice of it.

"This rain is a perfect backdrop for your final death." Reic suddenly spoke. Suddenly lightning flashed and there was movement. Spike threw the machine gun at Reic. Seeing the gun flying in his direction, Reic caught it, dropping the long blade in the process. Spike ducked and grabbed the knife, knocking the gun out of Reic's surprised hands. Reic, forever quick on his feet, wrestled Spike to the ground. They rolled around and over to the edge of the building with Spike nearly falling off the edge. Lightning flashed and suddenly Reic's ship came alive. Reic rose up to look and using his moment of distraction, Spike shoved the blade into Reic's unprotected throat. Reic tried to cry out as blood welled up in his open throat. Reic reached out for Spike, and he nimbly dodged out of the way, causing Reic to lose his balance and fall off the edge of the building. There was a sickening thud and that was it. Spike stood up unsteadily and looked over the edge. Reic lay dead on the ground, having fallen from three stories. Blood and thicker things spread out onto the sidewalk. Spike turned away and looked over to the ship. The door burst open and Faye fell out onto the roof. She looked up at Spike with tears mingling with the rain. He gave a small smile and fell to the ground. It was over.

_To be continued…_


	11. Fate Works in Really Screwed Up Ways

**Disclaimer**: For the last time, I don't own Cowboy Bebop. I'd be filthy stinking rich if I did.

Blues in the Night 

By roxyravette

Chapter 11 

Fate Works in Really Screwed Up Ways

            Thunder rumbled and dark clouds lit up with lightning flashes. Rain assaulted the surface of Mars with no mercy. All of this seemed to stand still for Faye as Spike collapsed in front of her. She lay there on the roof of the building soaked and frozen. 

"_No_," her mind said over and over. 

"Spike!" she called out over the roll of thunder. He gave no answer and lay deathly still. Fear gripped her heart and Faye felt chills. Gathering herself, she began to crawl towards Spike. Her legs, still not recovered from the drug, hung behind her, limp and of no use. The rain didn't help either. With a rush of adrenaline, she felt them start to warm up. Finally, she got to Spike, drained and tired, yet she remained determined and hopeful. With much difficulty, she turned him over and gasped when she saw the extent of his injuries. His upper body was an absolute mess. Bloody ragged holes tore through his shoulder and abdomen. His face was so pale; he didn't even look like himself anymore. Faye blinked back tears as she thought of all the pain he must have went through to save her. She checked his pulse to find it erratic but present. Hope flickered in her heart and she shook him gently. 

"Spike!?" she called to him frantically. "Please open your eyes." Faye wiped her tears with the back of her hand and shook him harder. He groaned and his eyes fluttered open. He stared at her with his wine colored eyes. It was the most beautiful sight Faye could have ever seen. She hugged him ferociously to herself. Spike flinched and weakly tried to pull away. Faye let him, but a confused look passed over her face. Spike turned over, away from her, and let out a bubbly cough. Faye reached out to touch him and he lay back on the concrete. The uneven rise and fall of his chest was her only clue that he was still alive.

"Spike?" she questioned as she leaned over him. Spike opened his eyes, but they were already cloudy and beginning to stare. With much difficulty, he focused on her, reaching up to touch her face, almost as if to make sure she was there.

"Faye?" he whispered softly. Faye pressed his bloodstained hand to her cheek and closed her eyes to keep from crying. His hands were freezing. His coldness reminded her of how cold she was and she shivered in the rain. It had let up a little and was now a light sprinkle.

"I'm-" he started but he was interrupted by another bloody cough. He tried to speak again but Faye hushed him.

"Don't say anything." She said as she removed her wet jacket. "I'm going to get some help." She pressed the jacket into his wound and Spike winced. She was about to get up when Spike grabbed her wrists with a deathly grip. She met his eyes and she shirked away from him. His eyes were that of a drowning man. Fear and pain eclipsed any other emotions.

"N-no…" he struggled to say. "Stay…I don't want …to be alone."  

"Spike if I don't go you'll-" Spike interrupted her.

"Faye…I _am_ dying…" Realization dawned to her and Faye's eyes widened with shock and disbelief. She gripped his shoulders, causing him to cry out. Seeing that she was only making things worse, Faye let go abruptly.

"No Spike!" she yelled. "I won't let this happen!" He closed his eyes and Faye panicked.

"This isn't fair! You left me once and you broke my heart." she whimpered, tears threatening to spill again. "Don't leave me again." Spike opened his eyes and gave her a pitying look. 

"I'm…so sorry…" He said, his breath quickening. Faye had no doubt that his body was going into shock after all this time.

"Please Spike, save your strength." She begged, bringing a fingertip to his lips. 

"I couldn't protect you." He went on, his body shaking with effort. "You still got hurt. I broke my promise."

"Forget about it Spike." He ignored her.

"I…didn't…mean to…" he trailed off. His body eventually stopped trembling and his breathing became even more irregular. Faye brushed a lock of unruly hair from his face. His looked so pitiful. She burst out in tears, unable to contain the overwhelming sorrow and guilt she felt. Spike reached up to brush away the tears as the mingled with the rain and she let him caress her face. Faye met his eyes.

"Why'd you come for me?" she asked. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't come." Spike looked puzzled.

"I couldn't …break a promise." He murmured. 

"Forget about the promise. Don't leave me." Spike stared past her; it was like she wasn't even there.

"Don't cry…for me," he spoke softly. "It doesn't…hurt…anymore…" Spike gave her a sad smile and closed his eyes. His hand fell from her face and he let out a sigh. Faye checked his pulse to find it fading. She felt new tears form.

"Spike?" she ventured. He didn't respond and his face looked even more ashen then before. Faye shook him gently. Again, no response. Faye hugged him to herself and cried for her loss. She brought his lifeless hand to her face and lightly pressed her lips to each finger. She pressed her last kiss to his blue lips. Tears splashed onto his face and she wiped them away.

"I love you for coming back to me," she whispered in his ear, tears blurring her vision. "And I hate you for leaving again, you stupid lunkhead." 

A shaft of light enveloped them and Faye looked up.

"You can't take him!" she screamed at the hateful light. A sudden wind whipped her hair around and she remained defiant, anger burning in her emerald eyes. "I won't let you." The events from the evening flashed before her and her eyes rolled back into her head. She fainted.

***

He was falling to his death and suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed him. He slammed into the face of the building, bringing him back to reality. Spike looked up to see a hand holding on for dear life as he dangled from the edge. A familiar face peered down at him. He nearly face faulted when he recognized who it was.

"Julia?!" he called out in surprise. She smiled at him and he felt his heart flutter at her angelic smile.

"Spike," she said, sounding far away. "You need to let go; of me, the past, and your hate." Spike gave her a puzzled look.

"What?" he asked, confused. Julia's smile faded.

"You let the past rule you." She stated. "How can you live with it haunting you?" Spike looked at her in disbelief as she changed into Vicious. It was if she disappeared with one blink and was replaced with his worst foe. He smirked and squeezed Spike's hand.

"Why don't you just fall, you coward?" Spike's shock quickly faded and he glared at Vicious.

"I am not a coward." Vicious gave him an amused grin. "Could have fooled me."

"I will take you down with me." Spike said harshly.

"Would you really do that Spike?" said a voice. Vicious had changed into Faye. Stunned again, Spike didn't answer.

"Would you really do that Spike?" she repeated. "Would you drag me down with you?"

"No." he said guiltily. She smiled at him.

"So pull yourself up." She said. "You can have a second chance if you only let the past go." Spike looked up at her, doubt gripping his heart.

"I-I can't." he said anxiously. "The past is all I have."

"And _that_ isn't my fault." She said immediately. Spike looked away.

"If the past is all you have, then the futures is all you dream, and the present is all you fear." She said sensibly. "You are no coward, Spike Spiegel. You saved me after all." Spike said nothing and silence prevailed between the two. Faye reached down with her other hand.

"Spike," she pleaded. "Grab my hand. If you do, this nightmare will finally end." Spike looked down into the black abyss and back up at her. He closed his eyes and decided.

***

It was dark, that was his first thought. His eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and he could see where he was. It was a hospital room. There was a dull beeping in the background and he recognized it as a heart monitor. An IV dripped fluids into long tubes to his body. He tried to move but the bandages on his chest prevented him from getting up and restricted any extreme movement. He couldn't believe it. He was alive. He decided that it was a good thing. 

Spike settled back on the pillows, tired from the enormous effort it took to move. He looked around the room and to find a large vase of flowers beside him. They were roses. He made a mental note that he didn't like them anymore. Memories assaulted his mind and he pushed them away. He shifted to another side of the hospital bed and felt a weight by his leg. He was surprised to see Faye resting her head, sleeping. She looked horrible. Tears had dried into lines on her once beautiful face. Her hair was a sloppy mess and her bandanna was gone. He saw that her fingers were bandaged and set, and wondered what had happened. Spike didn't want to wake her but a muscle spasm chose that moment to come about, causing the bed to move. Faye lifted her head sleepily and looked over to him with groggy eyes. They snapped open when she realized that he awake. 

"Spike?" she asked. He nodded and she went over to him and hugged him as if he would fade away at any moment. She let go and he motioned for some water. Faye got up and got it for him. After a few gulps, he handed the cup back to her.

"H-how did I get here?" he asked hoarsely.

"After your heart chose to stop beating, Jet landed on the roof and he rushed us to the hospital."*

"Lucky us." He quipped. Faye shot him an annoyed glare but it faded from her face. Spike noticed for the first time how tired she looked and the fact that she looked much older.

"Spike," "Faye," they said at the same time. Faye motioned for him to go first.

"How long has it been?" Faye sighed.

"It's been three days of non stop torture. You lost a lot of blood and frankly they thought you wouldn't wake up." Spike let this sink in.

"Faye, I got my memories back." He said at last. He looked at her right in the eye as he spoke. "I never realized that it was that tough. You were strong to keep going." Faye gave him a tired smile.

"Memory is what make us who we are." She started. " If we lost all our memory whenever we fell asleep at night, it would be the same as if we died and a new person woke up in our body the next morning." Spike nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you returned to us, Spike." She trembled as she spoke, he voice near the breaking point. "What I'm trying to say is…" Faye broke out in tears and hugged Spike. Stunned by her abrupt show of emotion, Spike could do nothing but hug her back and comfort her with soothing words. Finally, her tears trickled off to a stop and she spoke again.

"Thank you." She murmured into his chest. Spike lifter her chin with his finger to wipe away her tears.

"No problem." He grinned. "But that was a freebie, next time it'll cost you." Faye frowned and socked him lightly in his shoulder. Spike feigned hurt and she hugged him even harder. Spike rocked her in his arms and began to hum. It was hoarse at first, but Spike managed a few bars. Faye stared up at him shocked. Spike grinned.

"C'mon," he said playfully. "I don't sound that bad." Faye rested her head on his chest and listened. The tune drifted in between the beepings of the heart monitor and the rest of the noise of the room. It was joined by another voice, light and feminine.

"My momma done 'tol me," she sang. "When I was in pig tails," They sang and didn't notice the burly man walking through the door. Jet smiled at the two as they laughed and sang hysterically.

"_They're both crazy_." He thought and let himself out. The song filled the hospital and they didn't notice the insane number of people that knocked on the room door. Faye was just glad that Spike was alive and Spike was just curious to see where things would go from here. As the song ended, he couldn't help but feel as if what had happened was only the beginning.

The End 

Thanks to all who stuck with me to the bitter and (angsty!) end. Til next story, cya!


	12. There's Always a 2nd Curtain Call

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Cowboy Bebop series. This story is for purely entertainment purposes.

Blues in the Night

By roxyravette

Teaser 

There's Always a 2nd Curtain Call

            The office was empty and void of any light. This was what it looked like when a man walked through the door. He reached for the light switch but a voice stopped him.

"Leave it off, please." A female voice said. The man shuddered inwardly at the smooth words.

"But-" he started.

"I said," the voice interrupted with the same smooth tone but with a violent edge to it. "Leave it off, please." The man gulped and gave a low bow.

"As you wish." He said shakily.

"Why are you here?" she went on, satisfied by the fear in his voice. "I thought I wasn't to be disturbed unless Ms. Valentine is here and Mr. Spiegel taken care of." The man began to sweat nervously and calmed himself to speak.

"Reic is dead, Madame." There was silence and suddenly the lights flicked on. A woman lay curled up in a large red sofa. Her long evening gown was the same deep, blood red of the couch. She looked up at him, her black hair obscuring her face. Slender fingers tucked the dark locks behind her ear to reveal a pair of mysterious lavender eyes. They lost their mystifying look as they soon glittered with anger. She uncurled herself from the couch and stood up, taking graceful steps toward the large window.

"I take it that Ms. Valentine is not with then." Her voice seething with contained rage. "Daddy must be very angry." She pulled open the drapes to reveal the barren Earth cityscape.

"No matter, there is more than one way to get a job done," she said lightly, almost to herself. "Even if it means you have to do it yourself." She turned toward him and pointed to the two packages beside the great sofa. 

"I want you to deliver these packages for me. It seems I will have to take matters into my own hands." She gave him a vindictive smile. "Now what do you say?" The man gave another low bow.

"As you wish," he said not skipping a beat. "Ojou-sama."


	13. Author rants

Blues in the Night

By Roxyravette

**Author Explanations (aka rants)**:

Purpose: As a response to reviews and emails, I've put this together for all my readers. Basically all of my little notes to everyone combined into one easy to avoid chapter…

_1. Did you ever notice my chapter titles? _I hate coming up with titles for my chapters but the creative side in me will not let them be just plain old chapter 1. So while I was perusing Anipike for Cowboy Bebop sites, I got inspired. Ever heard of lessons I've learned from Cowboy Bebop? It's a really funny list. All of my chapter titles are like little lessons Faye would learn from events in the chapter…sometimes anyway…most of the time they're just catchy…oh well there goes the first explanation.

_2. Ever wanted to know the rest of the joke in Ch. 6?_ There was a blonde, brunette, and a red head that had escaped from prison. They hid in a barn in large brown sacks. A few minutes later, a police officer pulls up and inspects the barn. He nudges the first sack that has the brunette in it. He figures out they must be apples. He goes to the next sack that has the red head in it. He nudges it and figures out that they must be oranges. Finally he goes to the sack that has the blonde in it. He nudges it and at the top of her lungs the blonde says, "POTATOES!"…well I thought it was funny. 

_3. What inspired this story?_ I'm in the band at our school and we were playing this piece called _Blues in the Night_ (I used the female version of course). I had wanted to do a Cowboy Bebop piece for a while and so one day I thought about the song we were practicing and found it was appropriate for my story idea. And viola! Blues in the Night is born!

_4. What are the lyrics to Blues in the Night?_

My mama done tol' me  
When I was in kneepants  
My mama done tol' me, Son!  
A woman'll sweet talk  
And give ya the big eye  
But when the sweet talkin's done  
A woman's a two-face  
A worrisome thing who'll leave ya t' sing the blues in the night  
  
Now the rain's a-fallin'  
Hear the train a-callin'  
Whoo-ee (My mama done tol' me)  
Hear that lonesome whistle  
Blowin' 'cross the trestle  
Whoo-ee (My mama done tol' me)  
A whoo-ee-duh whoo-ee  
Ol' clickety clack's a-echoin' back the blues in the night (Hum)  
My mama was right, there's blues in the night

5. _Ok, you've given us the song lyrics and how you were inspired, but how does Blues in the Night relate to the story at all?_ How can I say this without insulting somebody's intelligence? Most of the events in my story happen at night and basically if you look at it from Spike's point of view, women are nothing but trouble. I deviated from the actual meaning but you have to admit, it turned out good anyway.

6. _Is there going to be a sequel? When?_ There is going to be a sequel but it's going to be a while. I have neglected my other stories. I've got a few ideas floating around but I am definitely taking a well-deserved break. There is one bright spot though: enjoy the teaser and wait for _Have You Ever Seen a Dead Man Walking_ to be up.

7. _Where did Jet come from?_ Remember when Spike called the spaceport? The clerk sad that he was the fourth to call in for Faye's ship. Faye, Reic, and Spike called in, so who else is left. Jet of course! You know he would never leave Faye hanging.

8. _Why didn't you make this story a Spike and Faye romance?_ After tons of research on both characters and convincing arguments that they would never get together, I decided not to. I love Spike and Faye romances but I didn't want to go there with my story. Let's just say I wanted some character buildup first. My sequel should please you romantics though. Not so much angst but some romantic comedy as well as action and backstabbing galore.

9. _Where is everyone else from the Bebop cast?_ When I first started this story, I decided right away that most characters would not appear. I wanted it to be a purely Spike and Faye interaction. My sequel will most definitely include the other character as well as some original ones.

10. _What is up with the crappy formatting?_ That isn't my fault. I use Word and somehow it looks right when I print it but when I post it it's all screwy. I'm in the process of figuring out why it does this and I'm getting somewhere. What more important anyway, formatting or the actual story?

11. _What is up with the lady in the teaser?_ She's a character in the sequel and also appeared in Ch. 7. All I can say is without giving anything away is that she's very important.

I think that settles about everything. If you have any other questions, email me. I'm pretty good about writing back (I have no life. Doesn't this fic prove it?). Anyway, I'll be glad to answer them and I love constructive criticism. If it makes my writing better it's good. Cya next time bye


End file.
